citvfandomcom-20200214-history
Boohbah
Boohbah is an children's show on CITV & PBS Kids. It premiered on 14 April 2003 and is the sucessor to the Teletubbies, also made by Anne Wood. What the Series is About: An magical Boohball flies through the air all around the world. The Boohball is the home of the , the Boohbahs, who sleep and recharge energy in a spinning armed base five pods. The blobs make an big ball which the Boohball is known for. The Boohbahs: The central characters are the Boohbahs. They dance and bounce wildly while exploring the Boohzone, have a fat body, and have wobbly, very thick and fuzzy fur. They have a turtleshell-style head which can retract into their neck. They have a different colour, and are named: * Humbah (yellow) * Jingbah (hot pink) * Jumbah (turquoise) * Zing Zing Zingbah (orange) * Zumbah (purple) The Boohbahs can also fly. When they do so, they F.A.R.T. The Boohzone: In the show, an colorful Boohball flies all over the place. The highlight of the show, The Boohbahs live in it. The locations include a pair of pods on a spinning base where the Boohbahs explore the world in while sleeping or charging up, a giant space for flying around, and a place where the Boohbahs dance. The energy is made by noise (or laughter, as it is usually is). Segments: * Funding Credits: In the PBS broadcasts, funding credits are a rare feature. There are one of them: The title cards “Viewers Like You” and “Thank You” show up. * Opening title: A sparkly Boohball flies through the air in 3 out of 15 countries (Austraila, China, Ecuador, Egypt, France, Germany, India, Jamaica, Japan, Namibia, Russia, South Africa, Spain, United Kingdom, and United States). On each stop, children get tickled by the Boohball, getting their laughs transported into the ball. The rainbow continues on its journey, and the action adforementioned above is repeated in the other 2 countries. When all of the laughs have been put inside, the Boohball lands on the ground and makes a giant colorful dome. We then are sighted by the Boohbah logo, and go inside the ball that previously toured 3 countries before. A giant spinning recharging pod is seen, inside having five fuzzy pods. Inside these pods are Boohbahs, who have been fully charged up. Unseen children's voices roll call as the pod spins violently. Each time it stops, the Boohbahs raise their heads up and moves their eyes straight toward the viewers. Straight after all this, the Boohbahs leave their pods, and in order to do this, they fart/expell air, thus suspending them into the air. They fart again after a child's voice is heard saying "BOOH!", thus leaving the Boohball and into a giant world. They fly down into a spiral path in their skydiver formation, and begin their crazy flight around the space. The Boohbahs fly around in crazy ways, such as inverting themselves, spinning around sideways, and even flying on their backs. All five Boohbahs reunite, and line up toward the dancing "room". * Boohbah warm up: The Boohbahs' crazy antics continue when they arrive here, and once they get down, all of them cause a violent vortex of color, later spinning wildly. One by one, each are called by their names to dance. The beat begins with one, then two, then three, then four, and then five Boohbahs. During some of their moves, they will make air bellowing (or farting) noises repetitively, making additional music alongside the background music. This increases the speed and music as well. Then, all of a sudden, children's voices begin saying "Boohbah! BoohbahBoohbahBoohbahBoohbahBooBooBooBoo!!!" causing a massive farting noise (or not) to be heard. After this, a rainbow appears, hitting the Boohbahs at full force. The rainbow causes each one to do their crazy dance around the room again. The same voices begin calling each Boohbah's name, causing them to spread eagle and retract their heads. Suddenly, the noise "BOOH!" is heard again and the Boohbahs all make farting noises to fly back up toward the Boohball. All of them make their skydiver formation and they go inside their pods. * Storyworld and the Storypeople: After all of this has been done, two or one child(ren) are seen pushing a giant present box toward a giant beam of light. They blow the box upward toward the beam and it disappears into a giant jellybean thing. The Storypeople are roll called one by one, but after the unseen kids voices say that the thing inside the box is "a present for the Storypeople!" We continue on to a jigsaw puzzle, where we are greeted with a live action sequence where the Storypeople play and interact with the present that was in the box. The sequences are narrated by a unseen voice in a monotone style voice. * Boohbah dance: After the Storyworld segment has been done, we go back into the Boohbah pod, where multi-coloured spots fly around the screen. During this, children's voices are heard saying "Bah! Booh! Bah! Booh!" and then laugh. We return to the Boohball, where a more challenging dance is seen. The Boohbahs return and do the aforementioned dance. During most of these, all of them do farting noises, especially when they fly, fall down, bend, etc. Like the other dance, there are some special effects; farting, background music, the Boohbahs' movement and repetitive dancing mix into a more impossibler dance to do. Many of these dances are inspired by the Storyworld segment of the day. When the dance is sped up, another rainbow shower is seen, but less forceful and less louder than before. The rainbow spiral is sending multi-coloured spots and ribbons into the middle of the Boohball. The Boohbahs all make farting noises, and fly toward the spiral. On their way down, they all hum, making a musical note that is the same colour as the Boohbah to go down into the Boohball. The Boohbahs also go into the Boohball as well. * Transistion to Look at What I Can Do!: The Boohbahs lower into their pods inside the Boohball. Each of them fly into their respective fuzzy pod, retracting their heads into their bodies and going to sleep. The base begins to rotate, then spins violently. The pods spin violently around each other enough to power the Boohball to the segment below. *US version only: Look What I Can Do! begins at the moment where the Boohball soars through the air to fitting music. Upon this, another unseen voice is heard, saying "LOOK AT WHAT place either we or I CAN DO!" The Boohball lunges forward, and hits a field of grass, causing a rainbow spiral to appear. Either one or two people dance on the spiral to music that was made before. Category:CITV Shows Category:2000s Shows‏‎ Category:Ragdoll Category:GMTV Shows Category:Ragdoll shows Category:Game shows Category:Shows with wikias Category:PBSKids Past Shows Category:Past CITV Shows